Nightmares
by faeriemorgaine
Summary: Pitch Black takes things too far when he kidnaps Hiccup for reasons the Season Guardians can't understand. He is looking for a Prince of Darkness... And he's found one. But this isn't the first time he's tried to bring others to his side. Will Jack and the others be too late to rescue the Viking Guardian of Autumn? RotBTD- FROSTCUP- (Hurt/Comfort/Adventure in parts of it too)
1. Part 1: Bad Dreams

**/EDIT: REVISED THE CHAPTER. IT IS NOW LONGER~**

**Nightmares: Part 1 (4,150 words)**

**RotBTD Fanfiction: Adventure/Drama/Romance**

**Rated T** (For Teen because I like to use bad words and adult concepts)

**Chapter Summary**: When Hiccup starts having bad dreams, the four think it is nothing to be concerned about. But what happens when those bad dreams lead to his kidnapping?

NOTE: There will be NO sex in this, (And yes, in this Hiccup is Bisexual)

I hope you all enjoy part 1~ I uploaded it for my Bestie because I was unable to see her yesterday and the day before. I hope you like it Boo~! It's on my a Tumblr [fangirltothefullest] too where you can see the artwork/gifsets that go with this.

* * *

Hiccup was_ missing_. In fact, he had been missing for several days now, and the other Seasons Guardians were getting more than simply worried. The time between last seeing him was extending lengthily into three days now and Jack paced around the forest floor angrily (as he usually did when he was irritated), his dark navy cloak pulled up over his head in that brooding fashion. Behind him, Merida was rapidly clawing at a tree in irritation, her feelings coming in more strongly than she was really used to. It was lucky the tree was dead, because she was rapidly setting it on fire, the grass at her feet growing swiftly, only to be engulfed and grow in even faster the next time due to the better soil beneath her. Rapunzel watched them in worry and groaned, her flowers wilting gently in her miserable emotions.

"How could he be so _stupid?!_" Jack snapped, keeping his distance from Merida, for flame and ice did not collide without damage. "He said he was fine!" But he hadn't been… Hiccup had lied that everything was okay for a long time some reason and that frustrated him the most. Jack could physically SEE the fear in his eyes as he'd disappeared! Why would their leader deny himself? "God, I was right there- I could have done something! I _should_ have done something!"

It had started about a week ago...

Now you must understand that it was a well-known fact among the Guardians how each of their four newest recruits interacted with each other (newest in the sense that most of them were only a few hundred years old), and their attitudes and natures were common knowledge among the group. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Viking boy who tamed his dragon, kept the leaves of Autumn changing colours, and who had become the Guardian of Chance, got along well with almost everyone _except_ Jack (their relationship was much different). Jack was fun-loving and liked to pull pranks on Hiccup as often as was physically possible. Replacing his water glass with soap, pouring ice-cold water on him when he bathed, drawing things on his face if he was asleep, breaking his charcoal or scribbling over blank pages he was going to draw on… Messing up his hair, misplacing Toothless's harness, bending the connecting rod, you name it, Jack did it. One could say in rebuttal to that, Hiccup saw Jack as his rival, and thusly their relationship tended to have each trying to one-up the other in an irritably close fashion to flirting. (Though neither would ever admit that)

Merida was similar. Hiccup liked Merida, but she was stubborn and irritable… He thought she was cute though he was too bad at talking to women to really admit that (not to mention the more he knew her the less she was his type, he realized), and he knew she was fiery and wanted to kill him most days. When she wasn't using her fire powers to scare off Jack, she was teasing, ignoring and raging on Hiccup as much as she could. Plus she was strong and her punches hurt almost worse than Astrid's. He had a few noticeable bruises that Jack had deliberately noted was impressive, considering he himself tended to avoid her punches because the heat could do serious damage to him. (Hiccup considered that one a real triumph, since he hardly ever admitted anything like that. Ever.)

Rapunzel, however, got along the best with the Viking. Though she was good at getting along with everyone, she seemed to like Hiccup the best. Both of them were like peas in a pod compared to everyone else. They did crafts for hours, Hiccup sketching whatever was on his mind, and Rapunzel painting the walls of the caverns and towers they sometimes stayed at. They liked to talk about the same things too; the homeschooled princess fascinated with his inventions, and the Viking fascinated with her painting skills and book knowledge. Hiccup never let it bother him that she knew more than he did, he loved hearing the information second-hand from her whenever she'd picked up a new book.

So it came as no surprise to the others when Rapunzel first pointed out that something was wrong. "He's not eating." She said softly where Hiccup could not hear. "I know he's kind of small, but that never stopped him from eating like a Viking before… I never understood why he could eat so much, but now it worries me that he's avoiding it."

Jack, who was perched up in the rafters of the barn they'd made camp in, looked down at the Spring and Summer guardians and rolled his eyes, his foot dangling off where his leg kicked freely. "You worry too much Goldie." He shrugged, ice clawing its way up and around where he sat. "Fishbone's just eating like a normal human being for once. Why the worry?" Fron his perpective, Hiccup ws cting normal, still retorting in that witty fashion to all of Jack's quips. But some to think of it, he had been kind of quiet lately...

"Well…" She glanced around, her long braided hair swishing behind her. Even with its massive length pulled up, it trailed down to the ground, the tip brushing over the earth below. "He's been unusually quiet too. It's not like him to go off on his own this much. Not since he's been around us anyways. And it's been cold around him….. like he isn't being careful when the leaves, the grass and anything growing withers around him….. he's letting his Autumn powers do as they will without regulation…."

"He's usually much more conscious about that." Jack agreed.

"It's not like he's alone though… He's with Toothless." Merida pointed out, leaning against the wall. She was trying to avoid the hay because sometimes she "accidentally" set it on fire. Not that she meant to of course! There were just some things that couldn't be helped. (Especially since flammable stuff was fun to mess with….. But you didn't hear that from me.)

Rapunzel heaved a sigh. "Look," Jack landed lightly on his feet and anchored his staff on his shoulder so he could grip her shoulders lightly with his cool touch and a fond smile. He always liked Rapunzel- the girl was the sweetest flower, like a delicate little sister with fire in her soul. "If you're worried, go talk to him. I may not think his behavior is unusual….. He tends to go off a lot to be with Toothless out flying or keeping his schedule and stuff, and I find it normal for him. But that doesn't mean you're wrong." And he wasn't about to admit the new information concerned him.

Merida nodded. "Lassie, he trusts ye most. Go to him." She gestured. "If somethin' is wrong, y'er the one he'd tell." The Spring Guardian hesitated a moment, but nodded and hurried past the door. Each footstep she took sprouted a single flower past her toes in the ground. The Guardian of Spring was full of beauty, hope and kindness. She could not let whatever was wrong stay this way.

He was sitting on the grass, the great black Night Fury curled around him asleep as he watched the clouds pass in the light of the sunset. Beneath him, the grass was no longer green, the Autumn Guardian's powers having taken the chlorophyll from them to make the blades yellow. "Hic?" She called gently, meriting a slight shift from Hiccup, noting he heard her, regardless that he stayed silent. "Hic, what's wrong….?" She sat down and Toothless yawned and moved his tail so she could sit. Even the dragon knew something was up and he let out a guttural rumble. She looked at him concerned. "Why the sudden… strangeness in behavior? You're not eating; you keep walking by yourself and going odd places alone… Something's wrong Hiccup. You tell me everything… Like I tell you everything. Please... What's going on?"

He turned to glance around at her, tired eyes shifting heavily. He looked so tired to her all of a sudden; tired and thin. Why had she not seen this before? "I can't sleep." He said quietly after a lengthy pause. "For the past week…. I…." He looked down. How could he tell her? How could he let such a treasured friend worry like that? It was probably nothing, and he knew it was silly to even mention it, so why did she want to know? It would only make her feel upset. Still, she was looking at him pleadingly and he caved into her wide, bright-eyed, innocent look. "I've had... _dreams_."

She looked at him confused. "Hic, I don't under-"

"_Dark_ dreams Rapunzel…." He almost hissed the words with his teeth gripped tightly together. His words edged with a side of his voice Rapunzel had never heard before- it was thin and fragile. "Dark dreams that frighten me. Not much can scare me, you know this…. Not now…. Especially not now that I have you guys and Toothless. And the immortality thing adds to the lack of fear I think." He paused for another moment, looking shaken. "But these dreams; these nightmares….. I can't handle them. I can't fall asleep because they wake me up, and I can't escape them. I lie awake trying not to have them. They're like dark omens!" She took his hand and he groaned and turned away. "I'm not in the mood to listen!" He snapped, the lack of sleep talking. He really didn't need her sympathy- it only reminded him that he had burdened her with something.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" She gripped his wrist, flowers sprouting up all over the place and he winced at how strong she could be. "Why haven't you told us this?!"

"Because what can you do?!" He shouted back at her. "The children of the world are safe, the Guardians are protected and protecting; we're fine, the world is at peace, Pitch is destroyed, the Fearlings have been banished for ages… what did you expect?! How could I burden you with trivial things when they are unimportant?!"

"I expected the Viking boy I chose to be my confidant to expect the same treatment back!" She snapped almost sourly. "And I thought that after all this time you would realize that I have never been burdened by you! Dreams are unusual things, Hiccup…." Her stance softened. "The Sandman taught me that all dreams he has no hand in are unique and special. Sometimes messages to us." Her tone softened further at his withdrawn posture. He looked about ready to curl away. "If you had told me, I could have called him to help. You know we are connected. He was my mentor after all." She smiled gently and stood. "Come Hiccup….."

"I'd rather not. I know where this is going… you're going to make me get in bed and sleep and have Sandy listen to my dreams. No. I'm not letting those dreams come back." He turned to look elsewhere and Toothless nudged him, and rolled his eyes, rumbling lowly and looking at Rapunzel as if to say, _'stubborn as a Viking, isn't he…?'_

She huffed and gripped his arm, hauling him to his feet and dragging him behind her. "Waah! Hey! What the-?! Let go! Uhg, Toothless, get her off-!" But the dragon seemed all too pleased to follow after them. "Uhg, you useless reptile! Bad dragon! HELP!"

Jack and Merida turned as the three of them barged through the door. "The idiot's been having nightmares!" Rapunzel announced as she pushed him onto the hay. "And he wouldn't tell us!" She sounded quite huffy.

"So much for being any kind of confidant!" Hiccup spat out some hay in his mouth and tugged it out of his frazzled, messy hair. Jack loomed over him and glared, his hackles rising at the prospect. Hiccup looked as bad as Rapunzel had said, tired and worn out, and Jack inwardly scolded himself for ignoring that.

"Why would you keep that from us, Fishbone? We're your friends!" He pushed his staff towards Hiccup to hook his collar and hoist him to his feet.

"Yeah, sure." He said, voice laced with tired sarcasm as he tore away and brushed himself off. "And they're _not_ nightmares, they're just bad dreams. There's a difference." When Merida glared at him, he groaned. "Nightmares are caused by Fearlings and the twisted horse ones. Caused by Pitch. Since Pitch doesn't exist anymore, it CAN'T be nightmares. It has to _just_ be bad dreams." Logical reasoning actually, but still ridiculous.

"Ye overthink things t'much _Ràidh_." Merida said kindly, coming up close to him. "Please let us help ye….." He did not meet her gaze for a long time, then finally his shoulders sagged, the red leaves that dusted them giving way and falling, only to be replaced with new ones of amber colouration.

"Fine…." He groaned, giving in only because he knew they would not let him be until he did so. Curling into the hay with Toothless as a pillow, he sighed and Rapunzel sat beside him. Jack and Merida stayed back as the Sandman breezed in through the window some minutes later upon the Spring Guardian's call. He and Rapunzel seemed to discuss something privately, the princess understanding his rapid images with ease and pointed to Hiccup, who was not allowing himself to fall asleep. Sandy nodded and waved a hand with a smile, turning to his work.

Rapunzel took a step back and watched, seeing his dream dust puff over Hiccup. Moments later, the Viking boy was completely out, practically unconscious as opposed to sleeping, which was what he needed, considering. The others gathered around. "He doesn't look like he's having bad dreams." Jack leaned against his staff. Sandy turned to him and smiled, nodding.

"He is asleep, but in the state at which you don't dream yet. Give him a few minutes to let the dream sand ware off and be replaced." Rapunzel explained. "He gave him a high dose of sleep, but a slim dose of the dream part of his sand."

"Aye….. But is he gonna be okay?" Merida asked, seating herself next to him on the hay. "I mean if he's havin bad dreams, why?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Jack agreed. "Hopefully…."

Minutes turned to half an hour before anything happened. Jack had gone up to decorate the ceiling corner of the barn with icicles, Merida half asleep when Hiccup shifted from his position, Toothless bolting his head up to look. He nudged him gently, but Hiccup would not respond. Merida sat up and rubbed her eyes, Jack descending to watch in curiosity. He might think the kid could be a pain and bossy and too goody-goody at times (all endearing qualities from his perspective), but he was still his friend, and one of his closest friends at that, even if he refused to say so.

The Sandman and Rapunzel exchanged looks as the sand he had given the Viking began to shift up and display the images he was seeing. Rapidly they shifted and twisted. It was too fast for even Rapunzel to make out, but Sandy observed diligently, his look shifting more and more concerned. Hiccup's breathing became rapid, distress wrought all over his face and he tossed and turned in the space he was given, trapped because of the sands. The Sandman tapped Rapunzel gently, urging her to rouse him and she nodded and tried to shake Hiccup awake. Seconds passed and he did not budge, still locked within the visions he was having. "He's not waking up- you gave him too much sleeping sand…." Rapunzel frowned, but just as she'd finished speaking he bolted upright, shouting something unintelligible and gasping for breath in fright. "Gaah!"

"Hiccup!" Merida shook his shoulders gently to steady his thrashing. "What happened?!"

For a moment his eyes darted towards her as if still dreaming, but they cleared. "I…. I don't… th-there was a moon….?" He began, still shaken. "And….a…. an instrument…. was playing There… there was someone….." He pressed his hand to his head. "I can't remember…." He looked to Sandy who nodded and began to slowly show pictures of a violin playing, then Toothless growling, his wings flapping both in silence, and several more images, before a shadowy cloaked figure, whose large gaping smile was the only thing visible of their face. Globs of something spiraled up to engulf the dragon as the figure could only smile repetitively, Toothless being pulled down into it and silently screaming in Sandy's images.

"Woah… no wonder you didn't want to sleep…." Jack said. "That's some…. pretty weird stuff. And this has been happening every night for a while now?"

Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest and nodded. "Four days..." Curling around him protectively, Toothless softly cooed, disliking the image of himself being consumed by something, whatever that something was.

"Sandy, do you recognize any of these images?" Rapunzel asked, only to get a shake of his head in return. "No clue…" She sighed.

Hiccup shook his head. "There's no point…. I don't recognize anything….. none of it makes any sense."

Rapunzel paused to watch the Sandman and explained. "Sandy says that dream images sometimes mean things important. In your case…. They could mean you're uneasy about something. Or it could mean…" she paused to figure out what the images meant. "That the Man in the Moon is warning you about something."

Hiccup looked back at them, his eyes widening. "Why would he be warning me? Warning me about what? And why not the rest of you?"

"Because you're the leader?" Jack shrugged. He usually HATED calling him that and admitting he wasn't the one in charge. He would have loved to be the leader- he was older and had been a guardian longer, but Merida was too gung-ho and Rapunzel too cautious and indecisive someimes. Hiccup was headstrong and sure. He knew how to make rapid decisions catering to each person's strengths, as he had done for his friends in the distant past before he ever became a Guardian.

"It could be possible." Rapunzel smiled gently. "We'll help you decipher it later, okay? Get some rest." She insisted. "Sandy will put you into a dreamless sleep."

* * *

The day after that, Hiccup had announced that he and Jack needed to go on patrol again because he could feel the cool winds begging to bring fall and winter back to the land. And much to their delight, he was eating again and seemed to be his usual self. "Yeah, I feel much better today." He agreed, and Merida smirked and whacked him on the back. They did not see the tinge of the lie in his eyes as he spoke.

"Good on ye laddy!" She said and moved off with Rapunzel. "We'll take a girl's day an' do stuff. C'mon ." Rapunzel watched him for a moment, calculating, but he smiled softly and she sighed, resigning herself to believing him for now. She would question him later.

Jack nudged Hiccup rather fondly. "Good to see you're back to your old self kiddo. I was worried the world might need to have an early winter, which, frankly doesn't bother me in the slightest, but you know, people might start to look at things and question!"

"Yeah, fat chance." Hiccup pushed him back halfheartedly (his mind was elsewhere) and called Toothless down. "Like I'd ever let you skip _my_ season? I like Autumn too much to allow that!" He laughed, but it was hollowed... worried ever so slightly and not because he had dreamed. Actually the opposite. When the sand wore off, he hadn't dreamed and that made him nervous.

Within minutes they were off and there followed them their seasons. Hiccup easily made the leaves change without needing to think, calculations put on standby. Jack was behind him to coat areas Hiccup had already taken care of months ago in snow and he was too amused and caught up in his fun to notice that Hiccup was still quieter than usual. Once over the waters and onto the land again somewhere in North America, Hiccup and Jack took opposing sides. Canada tended to get winter earlier than America, so Jack stayed up there while the coast got a rapid colour dose by Hiccup, who loved to show off his flying skills, and was pleased for the temporary distraction. He couldn't help it, it was too much fun, and these were the moments he and Jack got along the best, it seemed. Sometimes Jack would chase Hiccup along his patrol just to startle him.

But nighttime was approaching and Hiccup descended, Toothless landing with Jack beside them in a clearing. The trees were delightfully coloured, the slight frost tipping each leaf where they made their temporary camp. "It's going to take a while to get back, but I don't think the girls will mind their break from us." Jack mused.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless and sighed. "I thought about my dream, and what Sandy and Rapunzel said and I think... I think it's just a random dream, you know? Whatever Manny's worried about I can handle with you guys." He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself and Jack tilted his head. He wasn't exactly good with feelings... or talking about them... never had been.

"Aw, you DO care." Jack taunted instead, tossing a stick at the Viking's head. "That's a bit sappy for you." He added with a light chuckle, trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh come off it." Replied Hiccup with a quick roll of his eyes, settling into a mostly comfortable position, though he did not really fall asleep right away. He watched th stars for a while until cloud cover (Jack's probably) blew in and blocked his vision. The forest was quiet and calm, and Hiccup finally managed to doze off after about an hour. Jack watched him and sighed slightly. This gave him a chance to let the fire die out and relax in the cold that would never ever kill Hiccup. He did not like to see him like that. The slight frown, the barely-visible tension in his shoulders. Toothless protectively curled around him and watched Jack. Both Guardian and Reptile knew Hiccup was still a bit afraid, but he would not admit it.

The snap of a twig, however, caught Jack's attention and he sat up, looking around with a curious start. The forest was eerily silent, even the wind scarce and the animals practically nonexistent. He listened, his eyes scanning the forestry and narrowing. Something wasn't right. Movement caught his eye and he leapt to his feet, watching, his staff drawn. It felt like eyes were watching the, and he turned to Toothless. "Watch him... let him sleep." He instructed. Another snap and he dashed off to look, following the sound and holding up his defensive stance. "Come out, whoever or whatever you are!" He shouted, pointing his staff into the darkness but nothing came. It was all too quiet. Deathly quiet actually... Suddenly he turned, a shout coming from their campsite and his heart raced, eyes widening. "Hiccup!"

Rushing back, he scanned the area with panicking blue orbs. "Toothless!" He exclaimed, seeing the dragon rapidly clawing at something dark and too fast to make out. It was attacking him too quickly for the dragon to respond fast enough and Jack shot out several ice blasts from his staff to at least get them to move off a little. "Back off!" He hissed and Toothless turned to look at him, still struggling, before being pulled back by more. "There are too many! Where's Hiccup?!" He demanded and the dragon could only look somewhere to Jack's right in desperation, where dark things clung to the Viking in the night. The Winter Sprite turned, Toothless's thrashing tumbling him down to where Jack couldn't see, but Hiccup was his priority at the moment.

Thrashing wildly, Hiccup was struggling to get back to Toothless to no avail. "Jack!" He called, being pulled into the forest past his clawing and scraping. His nails dug into the dirt as he tried to grab hold of something, _anything_ that would prevent him from sinking further. But it wasn't working, and even at his top speed, Jack would not be able to react fast enough to stop them from swallowing him into inky blackness. "JACK!" He shouted one more time, his eyes wide in horror and Jack realized Hiccup had been here before- _seen_ this before.

"Oh my god, no he dreamed this! HICCUP!" He ran forward, already blasting shadows but just as he had assumed, the Viking disappeared into the darkness with a yelp seconds later, Toothless roaring as behind Jack, he too was stolen away. "Nono- NO!"


	2. Part 2: Pitch Black

**Nightmares: Part 2 (3,186 words)**

**RotBTD Fanfiction: Adventure/Drama**

**Rated T** (For Teen because I like to use bad words and adult concepts)

**Chapter Summary**: Waking up in darkness is not Hiccup's idea of a nice vacation. Too bad Pitch Black doesn't seem to care what Hiccup thinks...

I hope you all enjoy part 2~

* * *

Darkness. That was what met his eyes the moment he awoke. He groaned when he sat up and had to squint to see anything even remotely blob shaped of his surroundings. "Okay, OW, what in Thor's name just happened?!" He winced when he tried to get up, his prosthetic leg not really wanting to stand right for him. Upon reaching down, he found it bent awkwardly, the wood splintering slightly. Anchoring himself against a wall of some sort somewhere to his left, he let his eyes adjust. "Uhg, it's so dark, it's like Hel decided to pay me a visit…." He strained his eyes to see but could hardly make anything out as he stood and wobbled, not balanced with his leg's mechanics throwing him off. He dusted himself off and several leaves fell off his shoulders before reappearing where they'd been torn from his cloak. Moving along the wall, he could see a light in the distance and he headed directly for it, calling out, "Toothless?" He hardly remembered anything…..

What had happened? He remembered making camp and waking up to noises… he recalled Jack being gone and then it hit him. "The shadows in my dream- they took Toothless and… apparently me into the darkness. Okay, that's just fine and dandy, but what about Jack?" He looked up and could only see darkness above. "TOOTHLESS! JACK!" He called, but heard his voice bounce back and travel further down the cave. "No good… where are they?" He was confident Jack could handle himself and he knew that even without flight, Toothless had razor claws, sharp teeth and fire breathing abilities which could fend off the shadows… probably. Still, he called out to him anyways, and found no answer. "Perfect… why is it always me? Did I do something to piss you off Thor?!" He called out in irritation. "Or Loki- if this is Loki's fault I'm going to tell Odin on you!" Like he really could, but who cared! He was a Guardian now and he had rights!

Nearing the source of what little light he strained to gather in the darkness, Hiccup noted just how long it was taking to do anything….. his leg bent wrong, he could neither balance with, nor walk on it properly. "Dammit…" He hissed, because the splintering wood was digging into his leg and it was terribly uncomfortable. "Toothless?" He finally reached the opening and found that he was still underground, the world opening up to him nonetheless. Before him there were hundreds of cages hanging from the ceiling and dark bridges, stairs and archways where a whole underground city could have been, had the whole place not been so deserted. "Woah….Where is this place?" He wondered aloud and looked down, trying to hop-climb his way to a sturdier area. His foot slipped, his prosthetic in no way helpful, and could not scramble fast enough, before he ended up spiraling down and landing even further down that he had anticipated. It was still light enough to see where he was but not by a whole lot.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The voice sent pinpricks up his spine and onto his neck, making him scramble to his feet for a defensible position. The Viking touched the back of his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding and glanced around. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Who am _I?_" Replied the darkness from all around him. "I am your worst nightmare; I am the monsters under the bed. I am-"

"Pitch Black." Hiccup tipped his head nonchalantly, his posture actually relaxing. "Figured as much with the bad guy rant."

Pitch clenched his hands into fists. "Insolent little brat…" he hissed through his teeth, appearing from the shadows.

"Yeah you got me there, I'm not exactly the tallest, but you're not exactly threatening." He waved his hand dismissively. "Look greyface. I don't care how or why I was dragged in here, all I know is that I'm leaving and you can go crawl back into your hole and play monster under the bed." He turned and began to try and find a way back up, completely ignoring him.

"Insufferable-!" Pitch loomed behind him, snagged his cloak's hood and dragged him back down, pushing him into a wall. "It was MY Nightmares that pulled you down here in the first place! I am the Boogie Man! You should all FEAR me!"

Giving him an incredulous look, Hiccup placed his hands on Pitch's and tugged them off. "Yeah. Nice party trick. But who are you fooling? I'm not scared of you Pitch. In fact, when I figured out it was you I was everything _but_ scared. I'm a VIKING. I haven't been scared of the dark since I was little- well little-er…" He pushed himself away from the Boogeyman and moved off towards another random direction. "And I knew even back then that Thor liked to punish monsters, so unless you'd like a lightning strike to the ass, I'd suggest you carry on and leave me to my own doings."

"You talk brave Haddock." Pitch said, causing Hiccup to stop and turn slowly, eying him suspiciously. "But I know better. That dragon of yours is unique, isn't he? I'd simply _hate_ to see him _suffer_."

"What did you do to my dragon?!" Hiccup demanded, whizzing around and jabbing his finger at the Nightmare King.

"Oh I don't have him, _yet_." He replied ominously, the threat hanging in the air as he pulled away. "But unless you do as I say, I will make sure he never sees daylight again."

Hiccup grit his teeth and forced out a grin. Without him there, Toothless could not fly and if Jack did not find him first Pitch could very well get a hold of him too. "You won't catch him." He countered. "And I've never cooperated with morons before, so what makes you think I'd lower myself now?" It was so easy to pull off confidence when you had a sharp tongue.

There was a long pause that followed, proving their standstill. Pitch judged Hiccup's determined gaze for a while, weighing his outer appearance against the inner fears he could already sense. "Fine." Pitch smirked, backing off and snapping his fingers. Tons of Fearlings, Night-Mares and other varying shapes of the creatures of the dark began to rise up from the shadows. Hiccup did not like the feeling that washed over him- that radiated from said creatures. It felt like death was at his door, but he was not going to show Pitch how he felt lest he give him the satisfaction. They surrounded the Viking and Pitch's smirk did not leave him as his soft, deep chuckles echoed in the caverns. "Take him to his cage." Even though Hiccup had not agreed to anything, the triumph in his voice was practically tangible.

Flashing him a glare that could have set something on fire had he been Merida, Hiccup refused to turn his eyes away from him even as he was dropped into oblivion again. With a clang, he landed on his butt and grimaced upon impact, the cage rattling around him. It was too small for him to be any kind of comfortable. He could not stand even if he wanted to and the best he could do was basically shift positions on his knees and probably sleep sitting up. "You can't keep me here Pitch!" He shouted. "I WILL get out of here and even if I can't do it alone, my friends ARE coming for me!"

It was easy to stare out of the cage that hung just in the dark, light so close but far away even though it was dim; to tell himself his friends were coming, because they WERE. If they had worried about a little nightmare (which was obviously Pitch; the coward), then by the gods they would do everything they could to find him.

But, though that may be the case, Hiccup was not above admitting to himself that he was slightly (the TINIEST BIT, mind you), afraid. He had heard legends of what the Nightmare King was capable of. It wasn't the man himself who frightened him, it was the knowledge that he was going after Toothless. He had no idea where the dragon was, and Pitch seemed not to have him so that was a comfort, but at the same time, he did not know if Jack already knew where he was, nor if he would reach the downed dragon before Pitch could. "Without me, he can't fly…." He muttered to himself, and neither Jack, nor Merida or Rapunzel could work the contraption that attached to his tail without modifications to the harness, which he doubted they could create in little time. And he knew that if Pitch captured Toothless, he wouldn't be like Alvin or Dagur or anyone else who had threatened either of them- he would haunt him like he did with all his nightmares. Toothless was strong but Hiccup did not want to see him suffering like that. What did dragons have bad dreams about? He did not want to find out. The sooner the other Season Guardians came for him the better.

But of course, Pitch did not make it easy for them. He'd spent all his efforts barricading his caverns because under no circumstance would he let the others find out where the Viking had been taken. Days passed like that, cramped inside the cage that swayed irritatingly here and there and when bumped deliberately by the Fearlings to spook him. It didn't work, but he was growing more irritated as the time passed. His captors before had always wanted something from him. Now it seemed like he was just the bait, but since he could hear Pitch creating his barricades, he couldn't fathom what he was even for any more. If he was to lure the others why make it so hard to get in? So it ruled bait off the list and since Pitch hadn't spoken to him since he'd been shoved inside the cage, he doubted the shadow-hoarding scumbag wanted to persuade him to his side. Mostly he was taunting him, sending his Fearlings to wake him just as he'd fallen asleep and sent out blood-curdling screams from somewhere further in the caves- Hiccup really hoped those were just false screams to freak him out and not some poor soul being brutally murdered.

He wished he could escape the cage and the persistent attempts to scare him, but even more so Hiccup was starting to wish he could escape himself. It was so cramped he was starting to ache in every joint, and he could hardly catch any sleep because of the Fearlings and the cramped confinement made his limbs fall asleep.

And oh how he wished he didn't still get hungry. By far, that was the worst of his captivity.

The problem with being immortal was that even though you couldn't die from starving because you technically didn't need to eat, you still got hungry. People like Pitch probably just forgot what it was like to eat, but Hiccup happened to long for the occasion now. What a delicacy the idea of smoked ham smothered in juicy fat-flavoured sauce sounded…. He yearned for the scent and taste of freshly cooked lamb or yak's meat smothered in spices and fresh, warm bread to dip the sauce in once the plate was bare of meat…. served with warm mead and salted fish that made his mouth water. "Stupid imagination…" He groaned, clutching his loud and growling stomach in agony. He was so hungry… He could barely see anything around him from his prison's position in the lair, because a large wall blocked most of the cavern from sight. He had no idea how many days had passed and he was tired and hungry and had a roaring headache. "Nnnng..." He slumped in the cage, feeling it rock back and forth for the umpteenth time. Who cared if Pitch saw him like this at this point? Curled with his knees close to his chin made the pain in his stomach feel less prominent and he closed his eyes. They'd come for him anyways, and no matter how long it took, he was not going to give Pitch the satisfaction of giving in. However, he did need to get some rest to take his mind of his hunger, no matter how broken his rest might be. Eventually the pang of hunger would go away and he could ignore it. So for now, he closed his eyes, all curled up, and tried to sleep.

Deafening silence surrounded him as usual. He almost preferred not talking because it broke the silence in an eerie way and sent shivers down his spine. Plus any noise woke the Fearlings and alerted Pitch, so any escape attempt would be irritatingly useless. It did give him plenty of time to think…. If Pitch was gone long enough, Hiccup had surmised, then there was a good chance he could finish pulling the bent nails out of his busted prosthetic, and use it to pry the door open. Sure it might be a long way down, but it couldn't literally kill him and it was worth it to get away from this psycho. If he could escape and find out if Pitch was holding Toothless, he could free him or just bolt out of there. As soon as the persistent hunger was a memory, he could focus.

He silenced his thoughts after that and kept his mind as blank as he could, hoping to fall asleep and he was minutes into it when he bolted upright.

_"Hiccup….."_

The Viking was startled and glanced around. Surely this was Pitch's work, but the voice was strange and didn't sound anything like his previous attempts to haunt him. It was a new voice but as eerie as it was, there was no threat to its tone. "Who are you?" He asked, pressing his hands against the sides of the restricting cage and looking around. He heard slight shifting below and looked down. A cloaked figure was standing there, their face hidden from view. _"Not safe for a child."_

"Hey, I'm not a child." Hiccup protested, irritated at the implication (Well okay, so the lovely age of 15 wasn't exactly an adult yet, and North had once said that people were only grown-ups when they stopped believing ….), but he shook his head. "And that doesn't answer my question. Instead of talking in riddles, help me out up here!" He pleaded.

_"Can't." _Came the soft, blunt reply. The words hung in the air as if the speaker simply did not talk often enough, or even at all. Like their own voice was foreign to them, and Hiccup could just barely make out that when the other spoke, their mouth never moved.

"Look…" Hiccup strained to see the cloaked figure and could only get a glimpse of thick chains binding the person's wrists and ankles, a dark black blindfold over the person's eyes past the shrouding hood, lighter hair poking out beyond the shroud. "Whoever you are, please- Were both prisoners here, let me help you and we can get out of this together."

_"Can't save me yet."_ Came the only reply as the cloaked one descended back into the darkness beyond his sight. _"Remember the light in the dark. They ARE coming."_ And he was gone, leaving Hiccup to pound on the cage in frustration boiling from lack of sleep and hunger.

"PITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!" He shouted. "I'll free myself AND your other prisoners if it's the last thing I do!"

Standing in front of his globe and glaring at all the little lights, Pitch looked up at the shout. "Stupid boy, I only have him and that dragon as prisoners. Who in the world could he possibly….?" But his eyes widened and he glared, slamming his fist into the globe. There were others, but how could he know? The two of them had been silent for centuries, and there was no way either of them could have even awoken at this point. Unless… "NO, it CAN'T be! That WRETCH hasn't been awake for CENTURIES!" He hissed and moved swiftly into the shadows, his nightmares following him. He twisted and turned, moving left and right through his caverns' shadows, until he stopped in the darkest one hidden deep within his lair, so deep in fact that he was positive only he knew of its existence and loomed over the prisoner he'd held there for god only knows how many centuries. "You! How are you still aware?!" He kicked the one chained to the wall and was satisfied to see no response. "Good. The kid must only be hallucinating off hunger or something." He tuned with the smuggest look on his face but froze dead in his tracks then a soft glow flickered behind him and an almost silent cough followed. "No…" He whirled around and gasped. "No, no, NO! You're not supposed to do that EVER again, I FORBID it!"

Slight shifting and the prisoner lifted his head, weak from being trapped for so long and only reawakening now. He opened his mouth and whispered a soft, "You've…. lost…." Before collapsing back down and choking out another cough again.

"NO. No I haven't lost, I am the Nightmare King; I am Pitch; I AM FEAR! I WILL have my Nightmare Prince and Princess and then you'll never shine with life AGAIN!" He hissed, lifting the other by the collar and growling.

"You tried…. 'n failed." He gaped out soft as a whisper. "There's no difference."

Pitch's eyes grew wide. He knew the other had a point. If HE was waking up, then the other would too, and he had "heavenly" creatures on his side that could turn him back to the side of that wretched Man in the Moon…..! To let both of them have any chance of regaining power was forbidden in his mind's eye. No. No way was he going to let this fool have the satisfaction of his failures again! This time, he would win! This time, he would set the Fearlings loose on Hiccup the moment he was at his weakest instead of trying to persuade him like he had with Jack and the whelps he had locked up. This time he would force the other to join his side by constraining the darkness upon him.

He released his captive and turned. "Shine dimly in the dark if you must, _Nightlight_, but you won't get away from me. You're going to stay mine no matter what happens up there and you will never see daylight, or moonlight, again."

He'd tied to muster the strength to meet Pitch's eyes in the dark that reflected light like a cat's, but he simply couldn't and shrank limply back in his bindings, glow dying again. "Little brother…." he sighed before falling into the darkness of unconsciously-forced sleep as he had been dreaming silently in for a very, very long time.


	3. Part 3: Greed lies in the Dark

**Nightmares: Part 3 (2,211 words) (Shorter than the first, but equally important)**

**RotBTD Fanfiction: Adventure/Drama**

**Rated T** (For Teen because I like to use bad words and adult concepts)

**Chapter Summary**: Jack, Merida and Rapunzel finally find the entrance to his lair, but Pitch is not about to let them in without a fight...

Enjoy part 3~

* * *

"How could he be so stupid?!" Jack snapped, keeping his distance from Merida, who's hair was currently aflame. "He said he was fine!" But he hadn't been, had he…? Hiccup had lied so easily that everything was just dandy for some reason and that frustrated him the most. He could physically SEE the fear in the Viking's eyes as he'd disappeared! So why then, would their leader deny his forthcomings? "God, I was right there- I could have done something! I should have done something!"

"Hush Jack, there was nothing more you could do." Rapunzel took his hand to make him stop pacing. "Just relax for a moment to clear your head and then we can solve this."

"That brainless-" Merida growled. "It WAS Pitch and we ignored it! How could we be s' stupid?!"

"Again, there is nothing we can do about what's passed. What is done is done. Right now we have to find out where Pitch is hiding him, and rescue both him and Toothless before any damage can be inflicted." She looked at the others and heaved out a sigh, the most rational at the moment. "What we need to do is find every opening, every portal to the Nightmare Realm- Pitch's lair- and sneak in to rescue them. Our priority should be to find Toothless first, because the moment Pitch has the dragon under his grasp, Hiccup will become useless to us in terms of escaping."

"You have a point." Jack nodded. "I know Hiccup- He might find an easy escape since he's terribly clever, but if Pitch uses Toothless as a crutch against him... If he harms him in any way, Hiccup's resolve could be in jeopardy. He's strong, but when his loved ones are in danger, he loses options fast."

"Then what are we waitin' around for?! Let's get outta here and find those portals!" Merida grabbed her arrows and hooked them back 'round her waist, determination strung across her features. She took off in the direction of where Jack had said they had last been and Jack and Rapunzel quickly trailed off after her at a distance since her hair kept fiercely whipping its flames behind her. "If tha' lowlife has him, then he'll be somewhere in the darkest, slimiest openin' an' that's where we ought to find the devil."

"That may be true Merida-" Rapunzel said. "But we've searched the area a hundred times already! What point is there in looking in the same place as before?" She pushed her king braid over her shoulder and stood in thought a moment, hips shifting contraposto.

"Because, we haven't checked every nook and crack!" She replied and Jack nodded.

"I'd feel a lot more at ease if every inch of that place was scoured..." He admitted. "To be perfectly blunt about it..." He felt so terribly guilty as it was, because he had been the one to allow him to be taken.

Yet by the time they had searched the entire area, however, there seemed to be little point in continuing. Every stone had been moved and every dark crevice had been scanned. Rapunzel had even used her influence to ask the woodland animals, and Merida her summer breezes to help search and they found nothing unusual or even a shredded piece of fabric or something to lead the way. Taking a stance from somewhere high above the trees, Jack scanned the forest below with eyes like a hawk desperate for food, searching everything his vision would allow and then some. "Where? Where?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He growled out his displeasure and swooped back in and along the perimeter, going farther out than any of them had in search of him. It was different for Jack- the girls wouldn't really understand his situation on the matter in his opinion. Maybe Merida, but he didn't want to think about that.

For him, Hiccup wasn't just in danger physically- he knew the kinds of fears Pitch was capable of causing mentally. He had witnessed his deviously persuasive nature before. He was confident Hiccup could handle himself, but what if Pitch's tactics had changed in that area too? After all, kidnapping guardians wasn't exactly in his forte. Much less a Guardian and his dragon. Well, that is IF he did indeed end up catching Toothless. It wouldn't be impossible for the dragon to escape the Fearlings' clutches with his firepower and teeth, but without Hiccup, he was incapable of flight and then maybe it wasn't so impossible a trick after all...

Just when Jack was about to turn back around and suggest a new area to check, a moving shadow caught his eye. And unlike before, he did not hesitate to bolt after it with a ferocity he should not have possessed (but hey, this was personal!), and ice flew in every direction where he thought it had moved. He pursued it around a series of trees and down past the riverbed, catching part of it and downing the creature easily, moments after part of its shadowy 'tail' was caught. Whinnying like mad, it hissed until its inevitable demise within the cold and Jack scanned it furiously, looking around. If it was headed this way, then it was a surefire bet that Pitch had an entrance nearby.

He lifted and snowflakes followed him, his determination breezing up a blizzard of stress behind him. Finally after moments of agonizing irritation, he spotted it- an unnaturally dark crack gouged harshly in the rock-side of a small cliff, near the basin of the river, where it branched further on. He whisked his way up close to it and pushed his cloak and crook out of the way to allow both hands to grip at the opening. "This- this is it, this MUST be it..." He muttered. "It definitely feels eerie enough..." And he turned his head to the direction of the others and heaved himself up. He would not do this alone. If they attempted rescue, it would be together as a group to ensure hiccup's safety.

Nothing was going to stop him now!

* * *

Pitch tilted his head up suddenly. "Nonono, I moved the entrance deliberately so he wouldn't find it so easily!" He turned and glared at the Fearlings. "YOU! One of you must have lead him! You useless-" He growled and turned, the Fearling screeching as it dashed away. "Fine... I did not want to have to wake him yet, but those brats have given me no choice." Descending into the darkness, he disappeared from sight, far below in his caverns where no one could see the light of day.

* * *

"Punzie! Flameface!" Jack shouted, and the Spring and Summer Guardians turned in the direction of Jack's voice as it carried on the wind. They would have been irritated at the nicknames if they weren't so preoccupied with worry and determination.

"Have you found something?!" Rapunzel asked, rushing forward as he landed.

"Please tell me y' did!" Merida pleaded with hesitation in her voice, coming in close right behind her Spring friend.

"Better, I found the entrance-" He said hurriedly and gestured as the wind picked him up again. "Quickly! I don't want him to sense us before we're in!" That, of course, had not been the case, but they had no knowledge of that and so raced after him none the wiser.

* * *

Deep in the dregs of despair and miserably bleak silence, Pitch trailed his caverns with little thought as to where he was actually going. His tunnels would lead him where he desired. It was what made this prison so formidable, after all, constantly shifting to the desired of the Nightmare King. Breaking the silence quite suddenly was a sharp cackle and Pitch slowed his movements to a stop, facing the back wall, where this particular prisoner reclined on the 'comfortable' (if solid rock could be considered comfort in any way shape or form) floor. Sharp shifting of rocks were all that could be heard accompanying the obnoxious laughter he hated to listen to. He heaved a sigh of boredom. "You know I despise when you do that..."

"You're just jealous because it belongs to Me." came the swift, snarky reply. Pitch took a moment to roll his eyes in the darkness, wondering if his prisoner could see in the ominous shadows as well as he could, considering just how long he'd been locked up. Not as long as some, perhaps, but long enough. He was one of the reasons Pitch was changing his tactics... after all, this one had ended up going a little bit mad from the greed he'd filled his heart with.

"I have a job for you." He said passively and the shifting, scraping of rocks (why was it so easy to please the greedy ones?) stopped briefly.

"Why should I? I'm counting. Go bother someone else." The sound of rock grinding against rock reappeared.

"You've been counting the same false coins for a very long time, you'd think you'd be glad to get out and earn some real money." Pitch replied with yet another irritated roll of his eyes. The prisoner lifted himself up on long spindly legs that carried him up quite a ways in the darkness, enough so to rival Pitch's height and even more so his thin physique. He was far too thin to be normal, but that never stopped him from functioning I suppose...

"You will give me everything you have." He stated almost harshly, taking several steps forward to the rattling of thick, heavy chains. From Pitch's position, he was just out of reach from the one whom he often thought of as a praying mantis, the thick chains catching him 'round the neck and wrists, and preventing any further movement. "Give me! They're mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!" The clanging made it obvious- he was definitely struggling to get free, the madder side of him released at the prospect of the proposed currency. Last time he had been this determined was the first time Pitch had brought him actual coins. Oh that had been fun- he'd managed to get the other IN the chains that time. Taking the money away had been priceless as he watched the other shrieking like a caged banshee. He was hard to control with the Higher beings constantly on his side as it stood... But once he'd slipped into the madness of his greed, it was easier then.

Yet the Nightmare King could simply yawn at this point and looked at his hand as if inspecting it. "Do this job and I will give it to you. Only once you have finished of course."

The other growled and slid back into the cave, obviously protesting. "I do not do bidding for the puppetmaster anymore!" Sometimes he still retained that insufferable, decent humanity he'd had before... How frustratingly repulsive... but the mix of that and his insanity tended to conflict and stall him. His morals were constantly at war with the madness his greed had wrought. Being consumed body and soul while still under the influence of the above (pesky, furry little porker...) was not an easy thing on the mind. It taxed him far too often and usually caused him much... much suffering. Pitch was satisfied he had moved him low enough in the caves to no longer be irritated by the boring noises of distress he'd make, talking to himself and clawing at the walls.

"You will if you want them." He rattled coins that did not exist and the other's shoulder hunched like a cat. He whirled around and CLANG! the chains snapped him back he'd moved so fast. "GIVE ME!" He pleaded, voice desperate and longing filled every syllable like a cancerous disease.

"Do you accept?" He asked with a hiss. "Say now or be alone in the dark with what little you have!"

"Fine! FINE! Give me! GIVE! GIVE! Please, Master! I'm begging you!" The Nightmare King snapped and the chains broke halfway on their length, the releasing tension making the other fall harshly before his King as they rattled against the ground. For a long time, he stayed down there, struggling to get up enough strength to stand. Once he'd finally managed it, he swayed slightly and dusted himself off as if he hadn't moments ago been ready to tear the chains apart with his teeth. He looked calmly at Pitch. "I'll need them." He gestured. "My glasses."

"Uhg, how repugnant… light damage, can't see; blah, blah, blah; just _go_." He hissed, snapping his fingers as Fealings shifted around them to take him to the surface. "Once those pathetic Season Guardians get a taste of you, my lair entrance will be long gone, and they'll have to lick their wounds, giving me plenty of time to deal with the Autumn nuisance."

He let out another cackle in the dark. "You're an idiot!" The mad one grinned, his shackles shifting around his wrists as he tilted his hat to sit properly on his head. "He's not going to agree to your terms!" And then he was gone, leaving Pitch furious and with no one to rant about it to.

"What does that bean pole know?!" He growled. "I am the Nightmare King! All of them WILL fear me!"


	4. Part 4: Jekyll and Hyde

**Nightmares: Part 4 (3,666 words)**

**RotBTD Fanfiction: Adventure/Drama**

**Rated T** (For Teen because I like to use bad words and adult concepts)

**Chapter Summary**: Pitch has corrupted people before. Long ago, the guardian of the forest was a protector of children lost in the woods, who looked after glorious trees, but if his corruption is anything to go by, Hiccup is in more danger than they thought…

*Oh and for those of you who reviewed, thanks a bunch! I really, REALLY appreciate it! The lanky fellow isn't Jack Skellington, but it IS another, equally lengthy-built chap. But don't worry, you get to find out rather quickly in this part~ (And before you get mad at me for choosing him, please know he doesn't stay long so there's no point in sending in hate. I needed a character for this part and rather than tossing in an obnoxious OC that everyone will despise, I chose to use an already-developed character~)

Enjoy part 4~

* * *

"You said it was just over the ridge?" Rapunzel asked, sliding up next to Jack, her flower petals dancing behind her when he'd stopped.

"Yeah it is….." He said, but his stance shifted and he lifted his staff. "Something's not right…."

Merida drew up her bow. "I sense it too…" She agreed, lifting the arrow and pointing at the dark, ominous opening not too far off in the distance. Rapunzel took a step back and that frying pan of hers seemed to form out of nowhere (perhaps she hid it in her hair….). The forest had gone silent, the jagged crack in the side of the rock seemingly drawing all noises into its depths.

"Whatever is in there is going to come up fast." Jack hissed. "If it's Pitch, we kick his ass. If it's a Fearling, we drag it down with us, got it?" He gripped his staff tighter, considered the leader whilst Hiccup was away. Around them, the weather clashed with itself as his snow battled fiercely with Rapunzel and Merida's heated temperatures.

"And if it's something else?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly.

"_If it's something else, you run~" _They whirled around, the voice coming up suddenly behind them and Jack pointed his staff in defense, ice shooting out from the tip at he who had spoken. But the other moved too quickly and disappeared in the shadows moments after.

"Come out!" Merida demanded, her hair flaming up brighter to diminish the shadows. It left their 'attacker' with little room to work, even with the sun so close to setting.

"_Now how is that any way to make new friends?_" He cackled, stepping out of the darkness on long, spindly legs, his form super thin and lengthy as he bowed in a most dramatic fashion. Donned in solid, forest green, his eyes could not be seen behind the thick, dark lenses.

Rapunzel gasped and lowered her frying pan, stepping closer. "You!" She exclaimed.

Jack refused to lower his guard and Merida held the same idea. "Y' know 'im?" She asked.

"Of course I know him." She turned to look at them, gesturing with her hand. "We used to be friends," Once more she slid her gaze back to him. "didn't we?"

"_Friends are for those with a bet to lose_." He replied, smacking her hand away as several Night-Mares whinnied and clopped up behind him, looking threatening as usual. She took a step back and clutched her hand in utter shock.

"What?!" She gasped. "How could you forget after all we went through to keep the forest from burning?!"

"_Sticks and stones, Blondie. I've got bigger things to do_." He loomed over her a moment, claw-like hands moving closer and closer to her until Jack pushed his way between and forced him to step back so as not to come in contact with the ice on his crook. A creepy grin tore across his face, pulling the corners of his mouth up far too high.

"Back off-" The ice nymph warned. "I don't care who you are or who you were; you're a threat and wasting our time."

"Leave him alone!" Rapunzel urged. "He's not what you think he is!" She pulled on Jack's cloak and looked at the other, but He ignored her pleas. Jack continued to block her deliberately. Whatever this trick was, clearly Rapunzel was not immune to it…..

"_Oh yes, let the Guardian of Spring explain, she knows so WELL who and what I am_." The skinny one rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, shadows whirling up around their feet as the axe he'd summoned glinted in the dimming light. He lifted it with ease, slamming the blade down as it collided with Jack's crook, the resounding clang making the Spring Guardian jump.

"Onceler stop it!" she supplicated, pulling her hands up urgently. "This isn't you-!"

"_Stay out of this Blondie!_" He hissed through that delirious grin as he and Jack jumped backwards to create distance between them. Rapunzel ducked her head up to avoid them and was caught in the middle ground.

The Night-Mares descended on Jack, forcing him to back up and take flight to keep a distance advantage on them, ice shooting in their directions. Onceler used this regained time to move towards Rapunzel again, but she just couldn't bring herself to fight him, instead backing up again. He was stalled with an arrow whizzing into his shoulder and he whirled around, angrily pulling the arrow out and looking at it. "_Your associates are repulsive_." He spat, glancing back at Rapunzel. "_I'll deal with you in a minute..._" He bolted then, disappearing from sight with a phasing of his appearance, emerging right behind Merida. He slashed at her with his axe and she easily dodged, her hair singing the green of his tattered coat to ash. He hissed and backed up.

Jack was busy keeping the Night-Mares distracted, freezing two of the five in place enough to put them to swift deaths. Allowing for an opening, he tucked back down and blasted ice towards the Onceler, making him look up. "_Honestly- repugnant, irritating-_"He growled. "_I'm tired of you!_" He lashed out with a yell and shadows erupted around him, blasting Merida and Jack backwards again, the ice spirit hitting the rocks hard enough to down him, and Merida slid harshly against the trees, disoriented as she struggled to stand. Firing arrows were impossible at that point, her balance knocked for a loop. He walked forward, shifting his claw-like hands to the axe before lifting it and aiming. "_You would look so much better without a head!_" He hissed, deciding those curls on Merida's head were annoying. Looming over Merida, that grin ripped past his face again as he swung.

CLANG!

He jerked to a halt, thick vines shifting up past his legs and up his arms, pulling him back and delaying his movements. He snarled, turning to look back with wide, aggravated eyes. "_How dare you stop me?!_" He jeered, anger wrought against him. Rapunzel, anger and betrayed pain made a pulling motion, the vines drawing him back further as they wrapped tighter around him and he was forced to drop the axe.

"Oncie, you were so much better than this- I demand to know what happened to you!" She said. She felt betrayed in a way she didn't know how to explain. They had been friends- really good friends! He had been so kind and was filled with such aspirations! How did the gentle, musical Guardian of the Truffula forest turn into something so terribly twisted in the darkness?! Involuntarily, the vines dragged him down to his knees, the man struggling with every movement. "_Let go Blondie!_" He said rather calmly considering his situation. "_I have no qualms with you_."

"You have no qualms with any of us." She snapped. "You're just acting pathetic!"

Jack groaned and pressed a hand to the back of his head. "OW, okay that is the last time I let that happen…" He would have been able to counter it, had he been expecting that, but the scrawny stick guy did not look like he had that kind of powers.

Onceler glared and struggled again, twisting and pulling as Jack stood, warding off the last of the Night-Mares, Merida's bow aimed directly at their captive's heart. "Y'd better start talkin' or we'll leave ya to rot."

"_I'd like to see you try_." He countered, settling once he realized escape was futile. He grinned again, less manic than before, but equally eerie. Merida rolled her eyes and lifted her bow aimed at his face. "Talk."

Rapunzel glared down at him and muttered, "Do it Oncie…. It's better this way…."

"_Haha. Funny. But you seem to be missing the point altogether._"

Jack turned to look behind him at them. "You really are nuts-" He said. "What makes you think we don't mean business here? Our friend is in serious danger and we-"

"_Oh I know _all_ about _that." He said, rolling his head back to chuckle. "_Business, business, business! Nothing like cold hard cash~_!" His head lolled around in ecstasy at the idea, perpetually delighted at the thought of all that money. "_Coins and the greenest of greens ahaha~!_"

"We're never gonna to get through t' him…" Merida sighed in irritation, lowering her bow. "He's nuttier than a fruitcake."

"_No, I'm just doing the one thing you haven't thought of yet~!_" He snapped his head back up quickly, openly staring behind the sunglasses. "_The Night-Mares? They're still there. They're waiting for my orders_." He said, and Jack could see them moving around in the forest, not daring to come closer without his say.

"Then why haven't you-" Jack's eyes widened in horror at the notion of what was really going on. "Oh shit- he's stalling!" He leapt forward, moving swiftly towards where the opening had last been.

"_Stop him_." Onceler grinned darkly, the Night-Mares moving fast as lightning to intercept.

"I have had enough of you!" And with a harsh clanging, the frying pan slammed into the greedy one's head, Rapunzel knocking him solidly out. The Night-Mares hurried after Jack at a fierce pace, closing fast. Merida was on their heels, firing arrows tipped with flames that were making them disperse to be away from the light. Jack shot out icy blasts behind him to deter them, and ran into the side of the rock face, searching for the entrance.

"NO!" He gasped, infuriated as he slammed his fist into the rock. "He's moved it already!" The Night-Mares shrieked, Merida's merciless bombardment warding them off as they disappeared. With no Master to control them, they headed back into the shadows too quickly for Jack to pursue. He landed back where Rapunzel was making sure Onceler was solidly entangled in the vines. "I'm going to KILL that little-"

Rapunzel pushed her hand onto his chest. "No. We can use him to help us find another entrance. Besides…" She looked back down and heaved out a sigh. "I know there just has to be some of the old Oncie in there that I used to know so well."

* * *

The three of them stood watch over him for a long time into the night, the moon held high above the forest below. Jack was pacing again, not good with staying in one place at one time, and Merida had fallen asleep, irrefutably bored with the whole process. Rapunzel diligently kept watch over their captive and when he finally stirred, she waved her hand and gestured. "Guys, guys!" Merida gave a loud snort when she was torn from her slumber. Jack turned to look and had to force himself to not strangle the guy back into unconsciousness.

For a moment, the Onceler shifted his gaze between them, his glasses removed and his hat set beside him where he couldn't reach. "_Why am I still alive?_" Was the first thing out of his mouth, uttered on dry sarcasm that itched with boredom.

"You're alive because we don't kill aimlessly." Rapunzel said with a huff. "And we need you to tell us where another entrance is to Pitch's lair."

He tilted his head, dark circles under his eyes. "_Ah yes. You want me to betray the location of the puppet master because your little friend is trapped in the dark_." He took a moment and let out a deliberate "_Hmmm…_" before grinning again with sharp teeth just barely showing. "_No I don't think I will. He belongs to Pitch now, see, and he might struggle and fight him, but eventually he's going to have his heart blackened just like me_~" He looked at Rapunzel with his head tilted back. "_And you're going to be SO disappointed when that happens_~"

"Disappointed or not, we will get to him in time." Jack hissed and grabbed his collar. "Now tell us how to get in or I WILL make you!"

"_You? The fabled Jack Frost? Who constantly went into my forest and froze the floor so the Truffulas took ages to properly sprout? Ah. I don't think so. Pitch isn't how you remember. The last time he was defeated left him mentally wounded, again~! You want a kind of desperation? He's got it. But you~? Not so much. You're not desperate, so I don't think I'm going to believe you when you ramble on about making me-_"

Jack moved all too quickly, grabbing him by the neck, his anger apparent. The other was left in shock as he felt the fingers close tightly around his neck and cut off his air supply. "Don't TEST me." He warned through grit teeth. "You have no idea how little it actually takes to freeze a person's lungs so they suffocate."

"Jack," Merida whacked him in the shoulder. "Calm down, we need 'im!" The ice nymph released him and he coughed visibly.

"_Desperation…._" He muttered, his eyes sparking with realization. "_I see. Well you won't get much help from me. The Night-Mares took me to the surface_." He reclined even when bound and resumed his uncaring composure. "_So even if I did know where an opening was…. Which I'm not telling if I do or not, why should I just show you?_"

Jack snorted.

"OTHER than his threat of killing you…." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Do it for me Oncie?" She asked. "Please? You still owe me."

He winced. "_NO. I DON'T. You forfeited that the moment our arrangements were broken and I got kidnapped_." He growled and turned away. "_Because you did not look_."

"Oncie, I looked for you for ages- I thought you'd disappeared or something because the trees had burnt! I mourned for you! I thought you dead!" She snapped, looking hurt at the prospect.

"_LIES!_" He was struggling now. "_You abandoned my forest! YOU! The SPRING Guardian abandoned me, and so I will not help you now!_"

"If I abandoned you, then why did I keep the seeds?!" She demanded, withdrawing Truffula seeds (three of them) and holding them gingerly out to him. He whipped his head around and his whole demeanor seemed to change, immediately softening. It was like seeing an entirely different person!

"My- my seeds…." He leaned forward with a great deal of effort since he was bound tight and Merida and Jack exchanged concerned looks. How did Rapunzel know him so well? They knew she'd been friends with others before they ever met, but she had always been so tight-lipped about the one she knew who tended the amazing trees she always spoke of treasuring…. And why the hell was he acting like somebody completely estranged from the first? "Please…" His voice hushed, looking at her with imploring eyes. "Please give them back…" She undid the vines and Merida pointed her bow at him, Jack taking up position next to her to hold him back if he tried anything. Yet he did nothing but cup the seeds gently in his hands, his posture relaxing as he pulled them closer. And in that moment he looked nothing like the utterly insane henchmen of Pitch. He was gentle as he held the seeds, and looked back up at Rapunzel. "You did care- why didn't you come back then?" He asked. "Why did you let him…"

"I tried, Oncie, I really did." She pulled him into a hug, much to the disgust of Merida, who was at a loss for understanding any of this. "But there was no sign of you. Can you help us? Please?"

His posture stiffened. "I can't…" He said. "He'll resurface. I can't stay like this forever, he's in my head. He's got this- thing running around up there." He gestured to his head. "It's hungry, always hungry. I can't escape it. In minutes, he's going to surface again. I CAN'T think straight when he's in my head."

"Like a second person in the same body…" Jack muttered. "Is that what you're saying?" He was starting to get it. Multiple personalities caused by the mental trauma Pitch had undoubtedly forced him through.

"Jekyll and Hyde." He answered. "I can't get him out. I can stall him and confuse him but I can't keep him out for long. By the time I've shown you the entrance, he'll be there to shove you in or something."

"Onceler used to guard the Truffula forest." Rapunzel explained. "He was the first friend I had when I became the Guardian of Spring. Until he disappeared and the forest burned solidly to the ground, probably to weaken him, we did everything together." She looked back at him as he slid against a tree and protectively held his most treasured possessions, the seeds, close to his person. "Pitch kidnapped him and did this to him- if we don't get moving, Hiccup might end up the same way."

"Or worse." Onceler interjected. "He'll do anything to have a proper prince of darkness under his command. And from what I remember hearing through the other one in my head, he intends to convert him soon….."

"He's going to do WHAT to Hiccup?!" Merida shouted.

Jack grit his teeth. "Then wer'e out of time…. Tell us where the opening is before the other you gets out."

He shook his head. "Nonono, he'll follow you…" Rapunzel placed her hand on the tormented one's arm in a silent, but reassuring way. Finally he gave. "Follow the river until you've reached the shore of a beach…. That was where he took me through the first time. There is a cliff where it falls into the water- down farther along the rim, there is a crack where no light hits, even when the sun shines right onto it." He pressed a hand to his head. "Please don't come out, not yet- not yet!"

Jack lifted his staff, feeling sorry for him, and ready to blast him unconscious if he did switch back, but instead of icing the split persona, a soft glow came from high above the clouds, where the moon had begun to shine directly onto them. Onceler looked up. "Manny, what are you…." Merida and Rapunzel turned to look, and could see the light shining brighter. Onceler felt himself falling momenta after that, but had fallen unconscious before he'd ever hit the ground.

"Oncie!" Rapunzel knelt down. "Come on now, we've only just met again." She sighed, seeing him unmoving. "Why would you do this?!" She called to the Man in the Moon, who refused to answer and instead lifted the broken forest Guardian from the ground, until he'd disappeared in the moonlight as if vanishing.

"Manny's going to heal him." Jack said, turning back to her. "Trust me. If anyone's capable of healing a mind as broken as that, it's him." But his own thoughts were rushing in waves to Hiccup, regardless of how brave he was TRYING to be for the others as their temporary leader. And who was he kidding? Rapunzel seemed to be more in charge than he was, and he knew exactly why that was. He was too distracted and as much as he hated to say it, desperate. That Onceler guy was a complete mental wreck- what had Pitch DONE to him?! And if that was true, Hiccup was in serious danger. He never wanted any of this to happen and he knew it was his fault. He had denied Pitch allegiance, and had been the sole reason the Fearlings and Night-Mares had dragged him away when he'd defeated him last time. As much as he always told others not to beat themselves up about things like that, he was unable to stop himself from doing that now. Jack groaned after several minutes of thinking and pulled his cloak's hood back up before lifting off the ground and moving into a nearby tree, his eyes scanning the world around him in preparation for their swift departure.

"Jack, wait-!" But he whisked away out of sight a moment later, before Rapunzel could stop him.

Merida glanced up and turned back to Rapunzel, who was looking confused. "Aye, you're the newest so you haven't figured it out yet..."

"Figured what out?" Rapunzel turned her head to look at Merida for answers. "Why is he so insistent on blaming himself?"

"Because he is emotionally attached."

"Emotionally..."

"Aye." She replied. "Y' may not see it now since they bicker and argue a lot, but... He likes Hiccup more than just friends. The two are closer than anythin'."

"But I thought you liked Hiccup-"

"Aye. I do." She crossed her arms. "But he doesn't look at me the same way as he looks at Jack. It's frustratin' but I deal with it. They're really cute actually. Y'know, when they're openly laughin' and such. Neither have come and told the other what they're feelin' though. Dumbheads."

Rapunzel let out a chuckle. "I see. Then for both their sakes, we will find him in time."

At that, Merida looked back at her questioningly this time and the blonde Guardian of Spring replied gravely, "Before Pitch can damage him. Before we're too late to help. If what Oncie said is true, then Hiccup is in serious danger. I think we need more than just us. We need the other Guardians' help," And they both knew that the Nightmare King was planning something terrible. He had to be, otherwise Hiccup would not have been kidnapped. And no matter what his sinister plan was, she knew Hiccup had to be a part of it and she feared he would suffer for it, even just by association to Jack if it was that simple.

"Aye." Merida nodded. "Ye' follow snowhead- I'm gonna get in contact with Bunny. If we're not there by the time ye try t' get in, wait for us."

"I will." She replied. "I'll make sure Jack waits too." Rapunzel clasped hands with Merida. "Good luck." She said.

"Luck t' yer'self, lass." She nodded and whistled as her heated winds rounded up like chariot horses and whisked her away.

* * *

Author's note: While I know this chapter doesn't seem like much progress has taken place, it has. The three now know just how much of a threat Pitch is, and also what Pitch plans to do with Hiccup. Also, for future reference, the setting for this story is supposed to be some time after Jack defeated Pitch, but since it is an AU, he was defeated a long time ago more in the older ages of beliefs.

And congratulations to Jime-chan, for figuring out who it was before I posted the chapter.


	5. Part 5: The Nightmare Prince

**Nightmares: Part 5 (3,750 words)**

**RotBTD Fanfiction: Adventure/Drama/Romance**

**Rated T** (For Teen because I like to use bad words and adult concepts)

**Chapter Summary**: _Darkness infects the mind easiest when the mind is made fragile by paranoia and grief. Pitch knows this, and if all goes well, his Nightmare Prince will rise to the call of his King._

NOTE: There will be NO sex in this.

I hope you enjoy part 5~!

* * *

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GIVE IN TO MY WISHES ARE YOU?!" Pitch's voice boomed out of the darkness, rattling the cages and forcing Hiccup from his restless slumber with a start. It took him a moment to regain his bearings and he knew fear then as he saw him rounding the corner. The Nightmare King's height had grown ten times his normal size in his anger (though it could have been the combination of light and shadow playing tricks on his already-addled mind), he scrambled back in his cage to get as far away as he could. The voice was like a thousand thundering booms crashing against a grinding chalkboard and it almost split his ears. His head was already spinning rapidly from the swaying of the cage and the shrieking of the Fearlings. They would come unexpectedly during his sleep to deliberately startle him, making it too difficult to get into the deepest parts of his sleep cycle. Paranoia already being pushed back as it was, the angered shouting and the swaying was making his head pound even worse. It was like the other wanted him so disoriented he could barely think, and if that was indeed his desire, he had succeeded. He grit his teeth and had to close his eyes so as not to let the swaying worsen his aching stomach. Bile was threatening to tear past his throat. Feeling sick on an empty stomach was never a pleasant experience, much worse when he was already so hungry he would eat anything offered. Lurched any more, and he'd surely start heaving.

Pitch grabbed the cage with claw-like hands and shook it violently, sending the Viking's head reeling, his balance thrown. His hand leapt to his mouth, the other to steady himself, but managed to gain composure after a moment and stared dangerously at him. After seconds of suppressing the urge to vomit, Hiccup snarled. "Of course not! Demon! I'll bet you were spawned from all of Loki's failures! And I am NEVER going to do what you ask!" He was relieved when he could spit all that out and not have his voice break with how parched he was. His heart was racing in his chest, pounding loud enough, he feared, that Pitch could hear it, but he knew the other could sense his anxiety either way.

"Fine."

Hiccup yelped when the cage opened quite suddenly and he was grabbed by the wrist and roughly forced out. Pitch dragged him behind, the Viking staggering in pain when his prosthetic leg's wood dug sharply into his skin from the jerking motions.

"Pitch you're crazy!" He insisted, out of breath and becoming more and more disoriented as they passed several long corridors- he was soon so lost he would need Pitch's help getting out even if he let him go and allowed him to attempt escape. "You can't just keep me here!" He insisted.

"_Watch me!_" snapped the Nightmare King as he shoved him forward. He _finally_ had the leverage he needed to fracture the stupid Guardian's resolve, and he needed him to snap. He needed the power locked within him he had barely begun to tap and needed fear to unlock it.

He watched with ever present triumph as the young man staggered forward and hissed in pain. It had taken forever for the fierce dragon to be lurched down into the darkness, the creature as stubborn as his human companion. He had fought the Fearlings every step of the way and it was maddening trying to keep him secured. Even without his flight, he had burned, raged, shrieked and snarled, holding off the attacking Fearlings with all hic might. Almost a week had passed before he had actually been dragged down and forcibly secured. "Take a good long look, Dragon boy!"

Hiccup was in both lingering shock and relief, staggered forward towards the dragon which lay there before them. "Toothless!" He exclaimed, falling beside his best friend, who was heavily chained to the caverns around him by the neck, tail and a front and back legs. The thick chains made it almost impossible for him to even move, but he struggled to do so the moment he heard Hiccup's voice. "Hey buddy..." His own voice softened greatly and he gently lifted the dragon's head in his lap. Toothless was badly injured in several places. Injuries the Fearlings (and perhaps Pitch as well) had inflicted during his struggles. He was weak, but took the effort to acknowledge the safety of his dear friend and rider. "What has he done to you...?" The worry was so thick in Hiccup's voice, it would have hurt to watch, but Pitch wasn't fazed. Toothless let out a low groan, but Hiccup could hear his stomach rumbling out gurgles too. He looked ill and thin, so clearly he hadn't eaten in a while. How long had he dragon been Pitch's prisoner? How long had he fought for his freedom?! And if Toothless looked like this, then just how long had Hiccup been in the dark?

"The Fearlings like to haunt their prey. _I've_ done nothing to him. _Yet._ " Pitch said passively. "But disobey me and I'll never let him see daylight. Or worse, I'll make his life filled with waking nightmares!"

Hiccup grimaced and turned to glare daggers at him, a new passion burning fiercely within him. Toothless was more than just some pet or mount! He was his friend and his closest friend at that! Mess with him and the Viking borderlined becoming actually dangerous. "He is stronger than that. We both are! I will never allow you to hurt him-!"

"Too late! You've already done that!" Pitch gestured as if it were so simple and Hiccup was being so stupid. "He's bound in chains and hurt all over so you've failed."

At that realization, Hiccup's eyes narrowed, but he tore his gaze away and looked back at Toothless. Hugging him tight, his voice went soft again and Pitch could have gagged. Hos disgusting to be so attached like that Imagine! No one could possibly LOVE like that down in his domain and he was SO happy for that. It was sickening to watch, much less understand. "I won't let anything else happen to you," Hiccup was saying. "I promise." He stood shakily and glowered again. "If I do what you ask, will you ensure his safety?"

"I promise nothing. It's all up to you." He snapped and Fearlings sprung forth from the darkest shadows of the cavern. Toothless shrieked and clawed at the ground from his trapped position, unable to defend himself. Unable to open his mouth and breathe fire to light up the darkness; unable to scratch and bite. The dragon thrashed and struggled against them, but it was hardly effective and with all his strength and struggling, he simply could not escape his own fears as they invaded his mind.

"No! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Hiccup tried to get closer but couldn't with the Fearlings blocking his path. "Pitch, please!"

"Decide, Haddock!" He shouted angrily. "Decide now or your dragon will be consumed by my Fearlings!" (Which he intended to do anyways because promises were for imbeciles).

The Autumn Guardian glanced back at Toothless and then at Pitch, his shoulders taut like a trapped cat with no other options for fighting back. "Alright! Okay! I'll do what you want just let him go! Please!" His eyes gazed desperately at Pitch, begging him to keep his agreement in silent dismay. But the Nightmare King offered only a hand with narrowing eyes. Hiccup resigned himself to go along with this until he could get Toothless out and moved forward just close enough for Pitch to grab is wrist so tightly it bruised. Dragging him off with a yelp, he walked briskly, knowing it hurt the other to do so while limping. "NO! Let him go or I'll fight you every step of the way!" Hiccup practically shrieked and in response Pitch silently lifted his free arm and snapped his fingers. Glancing behind them, Hiccup finally relaxed upon seeing his best friend released from the Fearlings' grips. "I'll be back buddy." He promised, sighing angrily and turned to see where Pitch was dragging him. Behind him Toothless let out a loud, pleading noise, understanding that no good was going to come from them walking away together, and sensing his friend's pain. They both knew he didn't want Hiccup to go, but the Guardian of Autumn had no choice.

It was dark and it kept getting warmer the farther they went along. Hiccup was silently dreading this- being Autumn meant cold temperatures didn't faze him, but if it got too warm he'd stay dizzy. In no time, however, they had walked so much he had become so disoriented and lost it was making him so anyways. What little sense clarity he'd held before quickly diminished. Finally, _finally_ Pitch stopped and it was so dark Hiccup could not even see the tip of his nose in front of him. "Where-? Ahk!" He was shoved forward and he collapsed, pain shooting up into his shoulders when he'd braced on impact against thickly-heated stone. He could hear shifting metals and his heart raced in his chest. "What are you doing?!" He demanded, lifting himself up but having no luck standing with his senses messed up as they were. He staggered and struggled to stay upright. "Ah-!" He gasped again as is wrist was clasped 'round with something sharply cold against the heat, and harshly yanked back towards a wall he could not see. Not once did Pitch speak as the chains gipped his wrists and upper arms, hauling him back to the wall and holding his ankles in place beneath him. His position was uncomfortable, his legs in a kneeling position, but arms high enough up to make it uncomfortable. "Pitch!" He struggled but could not get. "Let me go!"

"Mmm, _no_." Came the bored reply and Hiccup's eyes widened in the dark as he heard the soft scraping sounds of the Nightmare King leaving. "PITCH!"

"You will never truly do as I say, so I am going to force the Fearlings upon you. Maybe when they've finished making you scream you'll finally be more compliant." As he spoke, his words were hissed out in a kind of bored, uncaring fashion.

Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat when long moments of silence passed after that and he was positive the other had left him unaccompanied. The silence was deafening. All around him it was dark enough to feel like eyes judged him in the dark, weighing whether or not to strike. His already-blossoming paranoia was sending chills up his spine. His breath was all he could hear in the silence, swallowed up quickly until he let out another shallow, fear-filled breath. This was maddening….

Quite suddenly there came an earsplitting scream, loud enough to shake his eardrums, which shattered the dark silence. He gasped and struggled to bolt, but he couldn't as the next one came up from out of nowhere, rushing towards him from somewhere in the darkness. "Ng- stop it- Pitch stop-!" He knew it wasn't real, he really did, but that did not make it any less unpleasant. With each inaudible moment that trudged on, he could not be certain when another scream was going to rise up from somewhere unknown, and practically had a heart attack when the whispers of pleas burst right next to his ear. He jumped and shrank back, totally freaked by that, his ear tingling and his whole spine giving large shudders. This was NOT fair!

But the darkness continued to play with, shrieks coming every time he least expected it and silence following every time he prayed for noise, only to wish there were none when the whispers shook his spine as they danced through his ears. And then, the screaming stopped. And it stayed quiet for a very, very, _very_ long time. Breaths coming in shallow, he scanned the dark with sharp, terrified eyes.

Nothing.

Minutes lasted into hours and he _finally_ felt himself relaxing. He was so uncomfortable in that position, his arms and shoulders aching against the metal, but at least the Fearlings had stopped. Maybe he could finally get some rest that wasn't bombarded or interrupted by things trying to alarm him. He had long since passed the idea of trying not to show how fearful he was around them. At this point, it didn't matter. If Pitch was watching, what did he care? He just wanted it to be over long enough to sleep. Even a little bit would help!

The silence kept on all around him, and though he could not admit it to even himself, the darkness was a partial comfort. If he could not see where he was, there was a chance he could ignore the thought that Fearlings of all menacing shapes were surrounding him. Ignorance was bliss- wasn't that the phrase? Exhaustion apparent to every limb in his achingly tense body, he tipped his head forward and closed his eyes. The heat was terrible- it seeped into his skin and made him sweat. At times like this, he would simply move into the shade to cool down some and feel better and less light headed, but he had no such luxury here. Every limb felt heavy and he wanted to jump head first into one of Jack's snow piles…. Oh he's do anything to clear his foggy head then and there. But more so, he wanted to slip into the bliss that sleep brought. At least he wasn't swaying any more, even if he could still feel the motion of the cage like phantom pains to his person. That would pass, he knew, in time. His substantial headache was starting to lift and he could tell he'd be asleep all too quickly. And oh he wanted to slide into it so easily- he was so ready to just pass out. Closer it came and he lost the ability to recognize that he was drifting to sleep, finally out and sinking deep into its clutches with a thankfulness no one could fathom even if he explained.

_'Did you miss me~?' _

He jumped away from the whisper so suddenly by his ear, though nothing could be felt there. It sent shivers racing past his neck as he was once again dragged back from potential sleep to the world of darkness and fright. Whining audibly, it quickly shifted to a whimper without his say. _'I miss you~'_ Again he shrank away as best he could, unable to hold his ears with the chains preventing his arms from moving.

"Gods please leave me alone-" He whimpered, head reeling once more. Was the room spinning? It was hard to tell in the dark….. "I was so close…."

_'But I thought you wanted my help, Hic~'_ This time the voice was somewhere in front of him, a slight shape taking form in his vision. It was familiar and jovial, gentle and a bit boasting. Hiccup's eyes widened when it clicked in his mind. By Freyja, he _knew_ that voice!

"J-Jack?" His eyes widened in relief. "Oh thank the Gods, Jack!" He twisted in his bonds weakly, not strong enough to do much else. "Help me out of here- H-he has Toothless! Please, we have to get him out!"

But the other simply walked about the cave, his form blurred and twisted, but it was too hard for Hiccup to really notice with his mind as incoherent as it was rapidly becoming. _'Hehehe~ Aren't you the brave one~? Hiccup's so smart; Hiccup's so courageous! But you couldn't get out of this, could you~?' _

His expression shifted to surprise at the statement. "W-what…? Why… why are saying that….?" His stomach twisted in knots, the words foreign and harsh upon his ears.

_'Come now, Hic, you of all people should know that you never stood a chance. For all your brains, you seem to be ignoring every hint and every sign. We're _not_ coming for you. _I'm _not coming for you. Why should I? Autumn and Winter hardly go together!' _

Hiccup felt his world shattering. Nonono this can't be happening, this can't be- Jack would never do that, would he? NO! N-No he wouldn't! He just couldn't believe that! His gaze hardened and he glared, speaking through grit teeth. "You're not him- I refuse to believe that! Get out!" And just like that, the imposter was gone and silence remained. Hiccup slumped in his bonds and struggled to hold back tears. IT was so stupi crying like that, he had no reason to do so, the real Jack would never say things like that or act that way…. But he was so tired and so hungry; so alone and so disoriented that he couldn't prevent the pent up tensions from spilling.

What felt like years passed in the darkness and he felt himself falling once more, that sinking, hurtful feeling lingering in his stomach. That paranoid part of his brain that was amplified by the heat was telling him to stop believing that his friends were coming for him. It told him to stop believing that Pitch would not harm Toothless and that he would never be freed from those chains. He was so exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. Silently, slowly he could feel himself slipping into dreamland, not quite there still, but so desperately close…..

Pitch watched from his distance, a cold expression on his carved face. "_Take him_."

Suddenly, Hiccup jolted again, crying out in agony as his whole body was wracked with invisible pain that coursed through his every nerve and shattered all remaining hope of sleep. Silently he screamed, his body in too much shock to produce any sound or let any noise escape, until seconds had passed. With a loud gasp and another jolt, the Viking's entire freckled body shook "JACK!" The scream ripped his parched throat raw. The Fearlings were pouring into his head, pushing their way through his perplexity like a disease and infecting all his thoughts with imagery he never, EVER wanted to witness. His friends- Toothless, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, the Guardians- everyone that was his family on display for his eyes only. Dragged through terrible, miserable pain, and all of it swiftly shifted focus, turning on Jack. Hiccup's heart wrenched as if it was being pulled in all directions. _Nonono, please not that- stop!_ But his pleas were stolen and ignored. "STOP!" He thrashed, not capable of helping them or himself, and after moments that felt like eons, the Fearlings fled from him, Pitch's hand clasped around something tightly as he ripped it harshly beyond the Viking Boy's chest. Hiccup gasped, his breath stolen from him, his eyes wide and freckled face pale. Letting the boy slump in his bonds, passed out from the entire ordeal, Pitch cupped the Heart's Essence in his hand. "Filthy _purity_." He sighed, dropping it into the grasp of several smaller Fearlings. "Take it to my Chamber and lock it away." They rushed off without a word and Pitch silently stepped up in front of him and nudged the Guardian with his foot. "Unconscious?" He glanced at the Fearling closest to him. "Take this one to my Chamber as well." He looked back at Hiccup. "I'd say poor boy, but I don't really care at this point. He'll be much more useful in a bit anyways." And with a turn, he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Dark green eyes like emeralds of the forest's trees opened to darkness once more. He was lying on something hard, but did not really take the time to note if he was uncomfortable or not. He sat up, the tattered fabric of his cloak draping over his slender form. He was still dressed. Someone had clearly deposited him on the bed, and didn't bother to even place the sheets over him. But what did that matter? He glanced around the cavernous room and let out a shallow breath. His throat was dry and hurt, but at least the hunger was gone, strangely enough. He winced when he moved his arms and brought his hands up to look. Dark bruises were forming in areas of his wrists. "Mmm." He felt a smile curling his lips and he chuckled, amused. "I see you had me locked up." He muttered, shifting his gaze to where he could see the shadow standing and watching him with golden eyes like a cat.

"I can't just let my things escape." Pitch retorted, and stepped forward, a grin was curling his mouth into something sickly and gross.

Hiccup turned his blank gaze upon the Nightmare King and chuckled emptily, the sound hollow of any feeling. "I don't have a clue what you mean by that, Master." He replied and stood, wobbly, but much steadier than before. "I can't honestly remember much. Did I do something wrong?" Again a hollow chuckle. Pitch offered a pale. Thin hand and the Viking took it to help steady himself. His leg was still very pained, but it was no longer his old prosthetic, the fixed version attached digging in worse than before. But he would get used to it.

"Perhaps." The other replied cryptically, leading him out and watching his every move, gauging whether or not his attempted conversion had worked. "But it is likely you just deserved it."

"Yes Master." replied Hiccup easily, and Pitch inwardly cackled. Behind them, Fearlings and Night-Mares were following them, curious about the darkened one and wondering how they were supposed to respond to him.

"Haddock, tell me what you see." Pitch ordered, pushing him close to the large, light-speckled globe which sparkled with tiny dots of the purest children; happy, believing and safe. It sickened Hiccup to see it for some reason, sending dark, twisted thoughts through his head and turning his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to snuff out those irritating little lights!

He shifted, his hands placed firmly against the dots and hunching his shoulders. Eyes flashing, shadows twisted up around him and darkened, the lights flickering. "_I see lost children_." The words were dark and chaotic on his tongue as he said it and Pitch finally felt triumph.

"Exactly, my _Nightmare Prince_." He responded, thin, pale hands resting on his shoulders possessively. "And what do we do with _lost children?_"

Hiccup's eyes flashed a dangerous gold. "_We carry them to __**sleep**_."


End file.
